Brothers
by Animelilly
Summary: Tala has a twin brother, Koji, They get along together alot, how come it took Tala so long to talk about him and Hang out with him? Better then it sounds. People please read! There's Masking Tape!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kai, Tala, and Reika's Dorm Room

Tala opens his eyes to find out Kai was covering his ears and looking at Reika's alarm clock, Tala saw that the volume was turned up all the way.

"Kai why are you so mean?" He asked covering his ears after

"It's Me" He replied

Two seconds later the Alarm went off

"BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Reika yelled as he Fell off the bed and started to twitch.

"That was mean, but funny" Tala said then started laughing, Kai had trouble keeping it in

Then the phone rang, Tala stopped laughing and Picked up the phone.

"I heard My brother Yelling again Tala" A female voice said at the other end of the phone

"Hi Mai, It was Kai with the alarm clock" He replied

"_Oh No Tala's 'Girlfriend'" _Kai thought

"Give the phone to Rei" Mai said Tala gave the phone to Reika, still on he floor.

"Rei, are you Ok?" She asked

"ehhh"

"ehhh?"

"ehhh"

"Ok… Give the phone back to Tala" Mai said

"ehhh Tala ehhh phone ehhh" Reika managed to say

Tala walked up to him and took the phone from him

"So how are you Mai?" Tala said

"Tell Kai to watch out for me, I'm going to KILL him" Mai said then hung up

Tala hung up the phone " Kai watch out for--"

Kai cut him off, "Your Girlfriend?" Kai said

"She's NOT my girl friend!" Tala Yelled Then the phone rang again "hello?"

"Tala, I heard your room mate again"

"Koji, that was Kai, not me" Tala said

"It still came form YOUR Room" Koji yelled

Kai was listening to their little fight and so was Reika, after he got off the floor.

"Tala, Who's Koji?' Reika said Tala froze

"Uhhh"

"Tala don't tell me that was your room mate" Koji said

"Koji, I have to call you back" Tala hung up

"So Who's Koji?" Reika asked again

"Koji?"

"No Pumpernickel, Yes Koji!" Reika said

Tala sighed " Koji, is my twin brother"

Reika and Kai froze.

"Ehhh?" Reika said

"Ok is that Your Favorite word? And Tala 'Twin' Brother?" Kai said

"umm Yeah" Tala said then Koji ran in the door

"Tala Did you tell them, if you did I'll hurt you SO bad" Koji said full of anger

"Umm" Tala started

"This is Koji? He looks kinda like you, but with purple hair" Reika said then Mai entered the room

"Huh am I interrupting any thing, I just wanted to see if Reika was Ok?" She said

"Mai! Tala has a twin brother!" Reika yelled from across the room

"Tala that's great!" Mai said

"No It's not, no one should know about it" Tala looked down

"I know you, you were at the abbey" Kai said

"It you that long to figure it out!" Koji yelled

"Koji get over reacted - a lot-" Tala said then Koji tackled him

"I DON'T GET OVER REACTED" Koji yelled

"Koji get off of me!" Tala said pushing Koji off of him

He grunted.

"Wow, that's worse then me and Mai" Reika said then she pushed him down to the ground

"Baka" She said

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Challenge

Mai looked at the clock, "You guys It's al most time for class"

"Your right, we have to get to class" Kai said then Left the room

Reika left to change in the Bathroom, 5 minutes later he came out. Mai started whispering in his ear and nodded.

"Koji, Tala" Mai said "We Challenge you two to a match" Mai and Reika said, Tala and Koji started to laugh.

"What!" Mai yelled Tala stopped laughing

"You two can't beat me Alone, what makes you think you can beat both of us at the same time?" He replied

Mai and Reika smiled "this match has teamwork in it, I don't think you two can beat that together." Reika said Tala and Koji stopped laughing

"You forget we're twins" Koji said

"so are we, but we trained together for a longer time" Reika said

Mai looked at the time again the bell was about to ring, "Ok we have all have to get to class" then they left

Tala and Koji stood up and looked at each other, "We can beat them, their pushovers" Koji said

"they have a point, they did train longer then us, we barely ever saw each other since the abbey" Tala said then pulled out his blade

Koji pulled out his blade too, it's name was Steel Wolf. It looked like a white wolf, like Tala's but had no ice spikes sticking out of it. Instead, it had a lot of chains on it's legs, muzzle, neck and one on it's tail. They looked at each other then put their blades away

"Do you think we can do it?" Tala asked

"Duh! We're the Ivanov Twins, we Rule" Koji said

"Yeah, You know what we should enter this years tournament!" Tala replied

"Ok but lets first beat Mai and Reika" Koji said

"_I hope we can beat them, Reika's right, they do train together more and I don't think it's going to be easy to beat them, even with Koji, it's going to be Lakari Twins and a Ivanov Twins match… I don't know What to think, Wolburg and Ice Wolf are strong, but together they may not be able to beat Mai's Flame Kitsune and Reika's Aqua Kitsune…" _Tala thought, " What should we do?"

"huh?" Koji said

"Uh nothing Koji, we better get to class now the bell just rang" Tala said

They both ran to their first class.

KOJI'S CLASS

"KOJI IVANOV!" his teacher yelled Kai had a smirk on his face.

"ehhh" Koji sighed

TALA'S CLASS

"TALA IVANOV!" his teacher yelled, Mai started to laugh in the back of the class.

"ehhh" Tala sighed

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly-chan:I'm putting chapters up as fast as I can I think I'm doing good

Koji: Thats what you think

Lilly-chan: What?

Koji: nothing, Lilly owns nothing but me, Mai, and Reika

Chapter 3: Detention

KOJI'S CLASS

"Koji this is the 2nd time this week!" His Teacher, Mrs. Hakari yelled "You where the best student in the class! Now go sit down"

Koji sighed, "You have Lunch detention"

"What!"

"SIT!"

Kai had a smirk on his face.

"Kai! Not You too!" Mrs. Hakari said seeing Kai smirk

"What? I came in on time!" Kai yelled

"Kai you will join Koji in detention" Mrs. Hakari said then continued with her lesson…

TALA'S CLASS

"Tala, you actually almost made it to class today" his teacher, Mr. Harley said

"Whaaa…" Tala said, Mai stopped laughing

"But,"

"_Oh no, a 'But', that's not good…"_ Tala thought

"But, I have to give you lunch detention" Mr. Harley said, Tala did a anime fall "And you to Mai"

"What! I'm a A+ Student!" Mai Yelled

"You shouldn't make fun of others" He said

"But--" Mr. Harley gave her a glare "yes sir"

"Ok, students, Let start off with a Pop Test!" Mr. Harley said and the students groaned

Mai raised her hand, Mr. Harley pointed to her, "Mr. Harley isn't it called a Pop Quiz?"

"Do you want After school detention?" Her eyes widened

"No"

LUNCH

Tala, Koji, Mai, and Kai sat at a table, the teacher, who was supposed to Watch them was on her cell phone in the other room.

"Lunch detention, I'm here every week or so." Tala said

Koji, Kai, and Mai looked at him.

"This Is My First Time here! I'll Never Make it out of here ALIVE!" Kai said Slamming his head on the desk. Mai and Koji looked at him weirdly.

"This is my first time here, I'm not freaking out" He looked at Kai, who was in the beetle position on the floor sucking is thumb.

"I'd do anything for a camera" Tala said

"Tala, how long does this last?" Mai asked

"I'd say not that long, but this is all your first time here, To you it could last longer to you guys." he replied

The teacher looked in the room, "Kai get off the floor or I'll give you a week of detention"

Kai jumped up into his seat leaving a gust of wind to go though the room, the teacher

went back to her cell phone.

"Kai you scare me, I've never seen You, The Great Hiwatari, act like this" Mai said

"That's because I'VE NEVER EVER ACTED LIKE THIS!" Kai yelled

"umm, don't hurt me Mr. Overreact" Mai said

"I don't OVERREACT!" Koji yelled, he looked around the room

"I was talking to Kai, Koji" she said

"Oh sorry, I thought you were talking to me." Koji said

"But Koji, You do overreact, and you always will" Tala said

"I DON'T OVERREACT!" Koji snapped

"Koji, you just did over react" Mai said

"Sorry, stupid anger management classes" Koji said

"You took anger management?" Mai asked then she looked at the time, "Wow, we should get into lunch detention more often" Mai said then threw out her lunch

"NO!" Tala, Koji, and Mai looked at the floor, Kai Jumped up and started shaking her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Kai yelled

"Kai, your touching me" Mai said Kai blushed

"Uhhh That never happened" Kai said Still blushing.

They all left the room and headed to their next class.

END OF CHAPTER

Mai:Lilly-chan has to help Koji with anger Management

Reika:He really needs it

Mai: R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly-Chan: Hi I'm But, sorry I didn't update in a while

Koji:You Better be sorry

Lilly-chan: Throws a stone at koji's head Yay! I hit him--- Oh sorry koji

Koji: Ouch, my head, Lilly-Chan owns notheing other then Me, Mai, and Reika

Chapter 4: The Battle Starts

AFTER SCHOOL

"Yay! It's finally over, we can have our Match" Mai said pointing at Tala and Koji

"I can't wait until we wipe the floor with you guys" Koji said getting over confident

"Like that would ever happened, we trained together longer then you two" Reika replied

"Do we have to go though this again? It's getting boring" Koji said

Reika growled.

"Koji, they have a point, they DID train together longer then us, and they probably WILL beat us" Tala said acting all smart

"Tala we're stronger then them" Koji snapped

"Will you two shut up, I think Mai and Reika are falling asleep!" Kai yelled

They looked at each other and shrugged, and then walked up to dish where Mai and Reika were.

They all held up their launchers, Tala's blade was almost all white with a little gray. Koji's was mostly black and some gray. Mai's had a lot of red with some orange. Reika's was almost the same as Mai's, but aqua green and blue.

"3..2..1... LET IT RIP!" They all yelled as their blade's flew in to the dish

"Flame Kitsune, attack Steel Wolf!" Mai yelled as her bit attack Koji's bit beast.

"Steel Wolf, Evade!" Koji called out, but Tala's blade got in the way trying to avoid Reika's frontal attack

"Tala get out of the way!" Koji Yelled

"Koji, You get out of the way!" he replied

"No you!"

"No You!

"NO You!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!" Their blade's started to attack each other, as Mai's and Reika's Blades were safely at the side of the dish.

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

Mai and Reika sweat dropped then looked at each other as the twin brothers were fighting each other. Kai sweat dropped too, but didn't say anything.

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

Mai and Reika looked at each other again and then nodded.

"FLAME KITSUNE!" Mai yelled

"AQUA KITSUNE!" Reika yelled

"ATTACK! TWIN FOX BLAST!" They both yelled as their Bit beast attacked, finishing off the match.

It took a minute before Koji or Tala said anything.

"What the hell?" Koji said

"Ehhh" Tala said

"I thought this going to be Hard, but you proved us wrong" Reika said catching his blade in the air, Mai did the same and smiled

Kai started to laugh, "Five minutes into the match and you two start to fight!" Kai said then started to laugh again

"How Did I Lose? I'M ME!" Koji Yelled

"I understand how we lost, we fight to much" Tala said

"You got that right" Reika said "We waited like ten minutes to see if you noticed that you two were sitting ducks!" Reika Laughed

"We knew that you two wouldn't stop fighting really he was just trying to make you feel better, but he should of told the truth" Mai said crossing her arms

"But!" Koji said

"But we lost Koji, we can't fix the past, but we can train together, and if we get good enough we can go to the tournament and compete, You two are entering, right?" Tala asked

"Yeah" Mai said

"Fine" Koji said, "Good match" Koji held out his hand out to Mai and Tala did the same with Reika.

END OF CHAPTER

Lilly-chan: R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly-chan: HI! if you want to see what Koji, Mai, and Reika look like go to my deviantART acount, I'm also Animelilly there too

Koji: DON'T DO IT, WE WILL SCARE YOU! I mean please look

Lilly-Chan: Good, angermangement works! I don't own a beyblade just Koji, Mai, and Reika

Chapter 5: The Tournament starts

Tala's alarm clock went off, Reika woke up immediately, because he remembered yesterday.

Flash Back

Tala opens his eyes to find out Kai was covering his ears and looking at Reika's alarm clock, Tala saw that the volume was turned up all the way.

"Kai why are you so mean?" He asked covering his ears after

"It's Me" He replied

Two seconds later the Alarm went off

"BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Reika yelled as he Fell off the bed and started to twitch.

"That was mean, but funny" Tala said then started laughing, Kai had trouble keeping it in

End of Flash back

Reika sighed, Tala woke up and then Kai.

"How come your up?" Tala asked

"You know why" He replied

"Oh yeah" Tala said then started laughing, Reika sighed again

Tala, Kai, and Reika got dressed now.

"Do you know what's today" Reika said, Tala shrugged

"The 4th Beyblade tournament" Kai said

"What? Throw Me the Phone, Rei!" Tala yelled, Reika threw the phone to Tala and hit him in the head.

"Ouch, REIKA!" Tala yelled

"what? You wanted me to "Throw" you the phone" Reika said, being smart

"Why you little!" Tala yelled holding up the phone ready to fling it at Reika, standing on the bed.

"Tala I'm only two months younger than you" Reika said, being smart again

Tala got REALLY mad at that and was about jump and kill Reika.

"Umm Remember my sister, your Girlfriend" Reika said Panicking

Tala, now SUPER Mad was blushing and was going to jump and Kill Reika, but Koji came in the room to find a Reika on the floor shivering and a Tala on the Bed ready to KILL Reika and Blushing like crazy and a Kai sitting on his bed smirking wanting Tala to kill Reika.

"ummm is this a bad time" Koji asked

Tala walked up to Reika, "Your lucky that Koji came in, or you would be dead"

"Tala Tournament Today" Koji said

"I know, wait, Kai who are your team mates?" Tala asked

"Sadly Tyson, Max and Ray" Kai said with a picture of Ray chewing on his scarf (My cats chew on everything, is that normal? ), Max telling stupid jokes, and Tyson poking him.

"Oh poor you" Tala said

"Is it worth it?" Kai said

"I do not know" He replied

Koji had no idea what Tyson's, Max's, and Ray's personalities were, he had heard of them before though. "Umm Rei, your with Mai this year, right?"

"Yeah, and that's how this tournament is gonna end" He replied

"Yeah right" Tala said "We're going to win"

"after how we beat you last time, yeah right, but Me and Mai have to sign up now, see you guys later" Reika said then left the room, Mai was waiting down the hallway for him.

"We have to go to" Tala said and then left with Koji, Kai left five minutes later. As Tala and Koji were walking they ran in to Tyson, Max, and Ray.

"Hi Tala" Tyson said

"God Help me" Tala said

"Umm your Tyson, Max, and Ray, Right?" Koji asked

"Yeah, who are you?" Ray asked

Tala was making hand gesture to make Koji not say the word "Brother". Koji did not see the gestures.

"I'm Koji Ivanov, Tala's twin" Koji said

"NOOO why'd you say that!" Tala yelled

"You said not to say "Brother" Tala" Koji yelled

"You are a Idiot!"

"No You are"

"NO You Are!"

"YOU ARE"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"ummm" Ray said, Kai came down the hall

"SHUT UP!" The Twins Yelled. Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max sweatdropped

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!" Mai and Reika came running down the hall because they heard Tala and Koji's yelling.

"ummm what's happening here?" Max asked, Tala and Koji still yelling

END OF CHAPTER

Lilly-chan:Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet

Mai: R&R

Koji:r&r, she's evil, I mean nice, very nice

Reika: It WORKS!


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly-chan: sorry I couldn't put it put yesterday, so I have two today!

Koji: Happy Happy joy joy

Mai:he's a sourpuss, Lilly-chan owns only Me, Reika, and Koji!

Chapter 6: Tournament troubles

Last time

"ummm" Ray said, Kai came down the hall

"SHUT UP!" The Twins Yelled. Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max sweatdropped

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!" Mai and Reika came running down the hall because they heard Tala and Koji's yelling.

"ummm what's happening here?" Max asked, Tala and Koji still yelling

Now

"Sadly their twins and fight, a lot" Mai said

"Ok and Who are you two?" Max asked

"This is Mai, Tala's Girlfriend ad her twin brother Reika" Kai said

"WHAT! She's/ I'm not My/his Girlfriend!" Mai and Tala yelled Both blushing like crazy. (A/N She's and My are Tala yelling and I'm and His is Mai)

"Ok then, why are you Two blushing?" Kai snickered

"ummm" Tala and Mai said still blushing

"My Point exactly, ok Tala and Koji are twins-" Kai was cut off

"We know that already" Tyson said

Koji was annoyed, "Then what did you want to Know!" Koji yelled, "We're go to be late for the tournament!"

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Mai, Tala, and Reika were silent, Koji sweatdropped, "WHAT?" He yelled. No sound, he sighed then grabbed Tala by his sleeve and pulled him all the way to the tournament sign up was. The others were at least five minutes behind them. They walked up to the desk clerk, who's nametag said "Gavin" (Gavin DeGraw is my favorite singer! So why not name it after him?).

"Ummm, Gavin where can we sign up?" Tala asked

"How many team members are on your team?" He replied

"just the two of us" Koji said

"Then you can't enter to Tournament, you need at least three players on a team" Gavin said

"What!" Koji and Tala yelled

"One more player or no tournament for you" Gavin said and then sent them away

"What are we going to do?" Koji asked

"…. I Know!" Tala said Koji nodded "If only more then two players are allowed in, then Mai and Reika can't play either!" Tala said

"So? Who cares if their can't play, we have to worry about ourselves" Koji said, stupidly I might add, Tala did an anime fall.

"That Means we can form a team!" Tala said

"Ohhh, but who are we going to form a team with" Koji said stupidly again, and Tala did a anime fall, AGAIN.

"WITH MAI AND REIKA!" Tala yelled in Koji's ear

"Ouch! Why'd you do that!" Koji yelled

"So you with get that through your head!" Tala yelled

"What?" Koji said, sarcastically

Tala hit Koji upside the head, "ok let's find them" Tala said then ran around the corner of the hall way, then there was a boom, Koji came and looked. He saw Reika looking down at Mai and Tala on the floor Tala on top of Mai.

"Ummm, Tala, your on me" Mai said blushing

"Ummm" Tala said and then got up off of Mai, blushing red. "ok that never happened, Ok?"

Mai nodded.

"We have a little problem" Koji said

"We know, that's why we were over here, looking for you guys, so" Mai said

"So are we going to join teams? Tyson, Max, Kai, and Ray already signed up and Have a room" Reika said

"Ok" Tala said Koji nodded

"good let's sign up" Mai said

End of chapter

Lilly-chan: I have my revage in the next chapter! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly-chan:Hi, I'm here again!

Koji:what did you mean about revange?

Lilly-chan:you'll see!

Chapter 7:Room Mates

Tala, Koji, Mai, and Reika signed up then got to there room to find out that there was only two beds! (A/N I'm so mean)

"How can there be Two beds and FOUR PEOPLE!" Koji yelled

"Calm down Koji, We'll figure something out" Mai said, "Tala went to the office to see if we can get a room with more, beds"

"BUT THERE'S TWO STUPID BEDS!" he yelled

"YOU'LL LIVE!" Reika yelled

"NO, BECAUSE ONE OF US HAS TO SLEEP WITH MAI!" Koji yelled

Mai wasn't happy, she went in her bag and pulled out two rolls of Masking Tape.

"Mai what are you going to do with that?" Reika asked and Mai handed him

"You'll see, Koji what did you say before?" Mai asked Evilly

"I said one of us is going to sleep with you if Tala can't get us a room with more beds" Koji repeated then noticed the masking tape, "umm Mai, what's with the masking tape?"

"REI GET HIM!" Mai yelled going after Koji with the masking Tape

"AHHH------met me moh!" Koji yelled (let me go!)

"Put him in the closet!" Reika yelled to Mai, she nodded, Koji, all tied up in Tape (.) looked at Reika.

"min ma malset?" Koji tried to say, but failed (In the closet?)

Mai and Reika stuffed him in the closet and then closed the door, but then Tala walked in the room.

"We can't get a room with---- Where's Koji?" Mai and Reika shrugged

"Mala!" Koji yelled happily in the closet (Tala!)

"Ok why is the closet yelling at me?" Tala asked

"Ummmm" Mai and Reika said then Tala walked up to the closet door.

"TALA DON'T OPEN THAT!" Mai yelled

"Why?" he asked

"umm, there's a dead rat in there!" Mai said

"Mhutt?" Koji said still tied in the closet (What?")

"COOL!" Tala yelled Mai sweatdropped

"_Why are boys morons?" _Mai thought

"IN A PINK… TUTU! Reika yelled "AND IT'S A BOY RAT!"

"OK that's wrong" Tala said "but where's Koji?"

"He's…. He's in the Bathroom and not tied up with masking tape in that closet" Reika said and smacked her head because she's in a room of idiots!

"ok!" Tala said smiling

Mai did a anime fall, because of all the idiots! Yay idiots!

"Mime min ma malset MALA!" Koji yelled

"Who's Mala?" Tala asked

"Umm, My cat!" Mai yelled

"Mai, You hate cats, remember that cat in the abbey" Tala said remembering a cat that attacked Mai and never made it out alive. (TT)

"Ohhh yeah, I mean Dog" Mai said

"You hate dogs too" Tala said remembering the same thing that happened to the cat happened to the dog.

Mai sighed and sweatdropped, "Tala open the closet"

Reika looked at her, "whatever you find in there, Mai did it!" Reika said, Tala opened the closet door.

"_Thank god, Tala will save me!" _Koji thought

"YAY MY LIFE LONG DREAM! KOJI TIED UP IN A CLOSET!" Tala yelled in happiness!

"MHUTT!" Koji said then Tala closed the door in his face (WHAT!)

"THANKS MAI!" Tala said in joy! And hugged her. (and every one say 'Awwww')

"Tala, I can't breath!" Mai said

"Sorry, Mai" Tala said then stopped hugging her.

End of chapter

Lilly-chan: Thanks for reviewing peoples

Koji: You're evil

Tala: wow that is my life long dream!

Koji: What!

Lilly-chan: Ok... R&R!


End file.
